1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory using a resistance material, and particularly, to a semiconductor memory using a resistance material, the semiconductor memory having improved reliability during a read operation.
2. Description
Examples of semiconductor memories using resistance materials include phase-change random access memories (PRAMs), resistive RAMs (RRAMs), and magnetic RAMs (MRAMs). While dynamic RAMs (DRAMs) or flash memories store data using charges, semiconductor memories using resistance materials store data by changing the state of a phase change material such as a chalcogenide alloy (in the case of PRAMs), changing the resistance of a variable resistance material (in the case of RRAMs), or changing the resistance of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) thin film according to a magnetization state of a ferromagnetic material (in the case of MRAMs).
For example, a phase-change material of a PRAM changes into a crystalline state or an amorphous state as it is cooled after being heated. The phase-change material has low resistance in the crystalline state and has high resistance in the amorphous state. As a result, the crystalline state may be defined, for example, as set data or data 0, and the amorphous state may be defined, for example, as reset data or data 1.